No Ordinary Weapon
by LillyLilium
Summary: After losing her family when she was 5, Lilium moved into an orphanage. She knew she was different from most humans and was proved right when she met two people and got an invite to the DWMA, a school for weapons and Meisters. There she will have new friends, possible romance, and find out what happened 10 years ago to her family.
1. Meeting

**This is my first story so please be nice, I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

My whole family was killed ten years ago. I don't remember much except I had just started kindergarten and I came home with a big story to tell my mom. I walked inside to find the whole room smeared with blood and that's it. Since then life has been a blur.

I talk with my friends, go to the orphanage handle the other kids, do school work, eat, and sleep just like any normal kid. Truthfully I am just a normal kid with an abnormal name and a secret. I have the ability to turn myself into a weapon; luckily I was by myself when I found this out.

Only four people know my secret. They are the people who came after whatever killed my mother and brother. Two of them are at least; the other two are Lord Death, and his son Kid.

Something was going to happen today I could feel it. I woke up at 4:00 a.m. to go running and be back at the orphanage to make breakfast. Since I'm the eldest I have to take care of everyone. Luckily, for me, I don't have to hurry everyone out the door because it's a Saturday. I got dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top and stepped outside. It's always cool in the morning, but it's always best to get this done before it's too hot.

I run to the store two miles away and see what might be something good for breakfast. I decide on waffles with a side of fruit. I pick up all the ingredients, syrup, strawberries, melon, and some grapes. Hopefully, this will keep all the kids happy. I check the time and realize if I want a shower and get food ready I'll have to take the creepy shortcut.

I start walking down the alleyway and see a creature in front of me. I set down the bags and turn my hands into knives.

"Hey Kishin, go die!" I heard a girl say as she flew off the building and slice through the Kishin with a scythe. I quickly change my hands back but not before the girl notices. "You're a weapon too? I've never seen you around," The girl said as her weapon changed into a boy with white hair that was spiked and sharp looking teeth.

"I've never seen another weapon before." I said quietly.

"So you don't go to the DWMA then? Well either way I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Evans." The girl said kindly.

"I'm Lilium Chase, what's the DWMA, it sounds familiar."

"Death Weapon Meister Academy" The boy said in a gruff voice.

I gasped "That's Lord Deaths School! He told me about it himself. My mom was a weapon there but left to get a job and follow her dreams."

"Oh my, was your mother Ella Chase by any chance?" Maka said with a sad expression.

"Y-yes she was; I have to get going I need to make breakfast for the other orphans. Would you care to join us? You did just save my life," I stammered.

"That sounds great. Thank You" Maka replied politely.

I picked up the bags and told them that the house wasn't that far away. I checked the mail before we went in to find a letter addressed to me from the DWMA. I knew this day was going to be different, and I can't wait to have some privacy so I can open this letter.

I start to stir the batter for the waffles.

"How long have you known about being a weapon?" Maka said kind of loudly.

I turn around. "Please be quiet I don't want any of the other kids knowing what I am, but I've known since I was five, I walked inside my house to find my mother and brother dead. I just broke down and was found by two people that were looking for the monster that killed them. They were able to coax me into a human form and weren't surprised at all then I can't remember anything else. I was brought here and have been here ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maka apologized.

"You done with those waffles yet?" Soul interrupted grouchily. I noticed that I only just finished the batter.

"Sorry give me a minute." I say quickly. I start working on making the waffles and cutting up the fruit. The kids started to come down from their rooms and all just stood on the stairs looking at the guests with curious eyes. I come out of the kitchen with the first batch and laughed, "Guys these are some of my friends, Maka and Soul, be nice to them and that's and order." I start putting plates on the table, "One for Marie, no strawberries. Two for Claude with just grapes and lots of syrup. One for Josephine lots of fruit and no syrup," I start listing the kids and what they always eat as I set down the plates. "Maka, Soul how many do each of you eat and what would you like with it?"

"Three waffles lots of syrup and no fruit!" Soul says boldly as all the kids gasp and Jacob high fives him. I come out with three waffles lots of syrup and a bowl of fruit. "Sorry but no fruit is never an answer in this house." The kids and Maka laugh at his face. "Maka what would you like?"

"Just one waffle and a bowl of fruit." She replied.

I came out of the kitchen with exactly what she asked for and 24 glasses, two jugs of milk and a canister of my home made orange juice all on a cart. I pour what everyone likes into their cups and slid them across the table; you could tell I've been doing this for years because everything landed perfectly where it belonged. Maka and Soul both had orange juice.

After everyone was finished I told Claude and Jean it was their clean up duty today. "You can stay as long as you like or if you want to leave that's fine too."

"We have to check in with Lord Death, thank you for breakfast; our friends are all going to play basketball over by the park today if you would like to join in," Maka said.

"I am bringing the kids to the park today maybe we will see you." They leave the house and I grab the letter from the DWMA that I left in the kitchen and run up to my room. I'm the only one in this house that has a room of their own other than our "mother" and she is never home so I get to have more privacy than anyone else. I open the letter to see it's an invitation to go to school there. I can't believe it I could go to a school where I'm actually happy I squeal as three year old Kona runs into my room.

"Wiwwiywum wwwiiiiwwiiiuuummmm," She tries saying my name twice. I sigh and look at her. "Kewin wipped me shiwt wif swiczors and I haz a holed," She whined.

"Kevin!" I scream the little boys name and he runs up the stairs. "Did you cut a hole in Kona's shirt with scissors?" I see he is holding the scissors and a scrap of fabric as he shakes his head no. "Hun, I wouldn't be mad, if you didn't lie. But, you're holding scissors and part of her shirt. You will have to stay home with the other naughty kids when we go to the park today, ok?" He sniffles and nods his head then, apologizes to Kona. I ask the kids to leave my room and when they are gone I hop in the shower, I realize today is going to be a long day, and I sigh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I will try to post more soon :)**


	2. Startling News

**Thanks for reading again :) No mean comments please and I obviously do not own Soul Eater :p**

* * *

After my shower I put on some really worn out jeans and the black tank I wore earlier. I look in the mirror and realize that I keep the kids so well fed and clothed that I don't really bother getting much for myself.

I turn away and look at the card from the DWMA and read:

_You have been asked to join the DWMA, a school for weapons and their meisters, here you will try to get 99 kishin souls and one soul of a witch so your weapon can be turned into a death scythe. You will find your partner within the first week of school; you will live with your partner in case of Kishin emergency. You may live with more than just your partner. You must live in the apartments, houses, or dorms near the school. Please enroll as soon as possible; all you need is this paper and your name. If you need a place near us we can always help you find a nice place for yourself, if you need help paying for the place we can help you find jobs that pay well. You must tell us when you are here for enrollment if you need help with either of those. Thank you and have a nice day._

_ -DWMA enrollment committee_

I sigh, realizing I will have to move away from the orphanage and get a job. I brush my long caramel colored hair out and sneak around the house looking for Mike, he is the second oldest and I need him to look after the kids while I run out to do some "errands". I find him watching TV.

"Mike, I need you to take care of the kids while I'm out," I say with authority.

He turns off the TV and goes into the play room to watch the little ones. I go upstairs and lock my door. I grab the letter and slip out the window and onto the roof. This way the kids don't try to follow like they sometimes will.

I hop across the roofs until they become to spaced out and I jump off of a roof and land on a trampoline. Lucky for me, no one was outside this time. I jump over the fence and onto the sidewalk. I start walking down towards the DWMA, hopeful that no one saw me. I walk into the school and up to a desk area where I see two familiar faces.

"When is our shift over, it's not cool working in an office. A cool guy like me should be out doing cool things!" Soul complained.

"Maaaakkaaaa CHOP" Maka yelled as she smacked Soul on the head with a book. I would not want that happening to me.

"We are here for the new students' baka!" She scolded.

I walk up to the desk they are working at and show them the paper. Maka looks up from her book and smiles. "I figured you would be enrolling here soon. Most of us enroll at fifteen and you looked about a year younger than us. Okay well here is your schedule, do you need help with an apartment and job?" Maka said cheerfully.

I nod and she looks back down at the desk where a letter for me lies with a key. "Well lord death gave this to me; he said if you don't have housing this is here for you." She handed me the letter and key.

I opened it up and read "_Due to the schools in capability to keep kishins in our control your mother and brother were killed. Your mother was one of the best Weapons to come out of our school but she didn't have a meister with her and that is our fault. This is a small apology, please accept it." _ It then gave me an address and directions from the school.

"Our shift ends in five minutes if you want to go out for lunch with us and then check out the house," Maka said politely.

"That would be really great, but I have to make lunch for the kids," I said and apologized before leaving. I leave the building and start walking home.

When I got there I saw a powder blue pickup truck in the drive way of the old house and panicked. I climb up to my window and slide in. I unlock the door and creep down stairs to see all of the kids piled into the small TV room with "Mom" in front of them all.

"Now listen up BRATS! I need to know where Lilium is right this instant! I got a call from the public school saying some DWMA school was going to be taking her in," She says in a voice that reminds me of a pig, and the worst part about it is she looks like a pig too.

I lean on the door way "I'm right here, and that's right I'm not going to be going to that school. I'm living in a place around there too. So no worries you don't have to feed and clothe me anymore. I can keep a roof over my own head now." I say coolly.

She is the one person who just aggravates me to no belief. "WELL WHO THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT TO WATCH THESE BRATS IF YOU LEAVE!" She screams.

I say in a dangerous tone as I start to walk towards her slowly "Well, maybe YOU could do YOUR job. Stop going out on dates with those bad men, start dressing respectively, stop drinking, start cooking, and cleaning. If I come back here to check on the kids and they are all alone, I WILL call the authorities and you WILL be deemed unfit to be the "Mother" here. Then maybe these kids will have someone they can call mom and someplace they can call home. Maybe you could actually try and find these kids homes and stop spending all the money on only you."

All the kids' mouths hung wide open as I end my sentence.

"WHY YOU B…" She screams as she tries to slap me. I grab her arm and twist it behind her back.

"Promise you will be good to these kids because I will come check up on them and they won't lie to me, so watch yourself cause we don't want any slip ups do we now, now do we? Now that that's settled, make these poor kids lunch as I go pack up." I let go of her arm and walk upstairs to my room. I shut my door and lock it then slide to the ground.

I had never stood up to her before and it felt good. I laughed a little finally feeling free. I take a small suitcase, that I came here with, out from under my bed and open my closet. I realize that I'm wearing everything I own except for my pajamas, basket ball shorts, underwear, and socks. I gape at how little I have as I pack it into the little suit case and still, have room in it.

I grab the key and directions to my new place and walk down the stairs. I hear a little girl scream and I hop down the rest of the stairs, "Mom" is beating one of the little children for smacking another kid. I jump on to the pig lady and bite her really hard so she lets go of the kid. I tackle her down and scream for someone to call the police. I hold her down until the police come and knock on the door.

Someone answers it and brings the officers to the dining room where I'm holding her down. They ask me to get off of her and explain what happened. I tell them everything from when I got here ten years ago how she was never at the house and I had to learn to take care of everyone up to her just beating a little kid.

They take her in after they check her records and find out she is an outstanding criminal in different states. Then they tell me they will get a new housekeeper but right now all the kids will be moved to the nearest orphanage. I thank them and give them my new address in case they have any more questions about her.

I grab my suitcase and walk out the house knowing I will never have to come back because it should be in good hands now. I follow the directions and they lead me to an actual big house. I was expecting something smaller like an apartment. I check the address about five times before I try out the key. I turned pale when the key actually opened the door. I walk into a front entry way that was bigger than my room itself at the old place.

"Hello, anyone here?" I call timidly not knowing if I was sharing the house with anyone.

I walk into what appeared to be the living room, to three people I know and 4 that I did not yelling, "Surprise!" I look at everyone like a deer in the headlights.

"We know technically we entered your house without your permission so it's breaking and entering, but we thought about throwing you a welcome party and couldn't resist," Maka said joyfully.

I just stare at them feeling not only overwhelmed by the sheer size of the house, but by how friendly and nice everyone was. "Hi I'm Tsubaki and this is…" A really beautiful and tall girl began to say before she was interrupted by a short, blue haired boy.

"THE NAMES BLACKSTAR AHAHAHA I'M THE BIGGEST STAR YOU WILL EVER MEET!" Exclaimed the blue haired boy.

"I'm Liz and this is Patty. We are Kids weapons" A tall blonde girl says and a younger blonde girl laughs like a maniac next to her.

I look over at kid who was all grown up. Last time I saw him, he was six and a little pudgy. "Nice to meet y'all" I say quietly.

"COME UPSTAIRS WITH US TO YOUR ROOM!" Patty says as she grabs my hand and drags me upstairs and the other girls follow.

"Lord Death gave us money to find you new clothes. He really feels like he owes you something because he gave us lots of money, we also got you food supplies for the next week." Maka said cheerfully.

"T-thank you!" I stutter. No one had ever done anything like this before. I look into the closet and see tons of amazing outfits; it was like I had a whole entire store in here.

"Don't ask how we know your sizes for everything." Liz said. I wasn't going to ask because I figured I didn't want to know so I just nodded.

After they showed me the room they showed me all the other rooms. It truly was amazing; I had my own Jacuzzi even. Outside I had a hot tub and a pool with a diving board.

"Lord Death, he paid for everything?" I ask Kid when we get back down into the living room.

"Yeah, well truly he doesn't have to pay, he just says he would like it and it's kind of given to him because of who he is. It's really weird. I think everyone wanted to swim. they were discussing it before you got here," He said hinting that I shouldn't ask anymore and that I should ask everyone if they wanted to swim.

"Does anyone want to try out the swimming pool and hot tub?" I ask smiling.

Everyone cheers and the boys run into the bathrooms to change and race to the pool. The other girls and I laugh and walk upstairs to change. I get to my room and realize I don't know where a swimsuit would be put if they even bought one. I hear a little knock on the door "Come in" I call.

Maka walks in changed in her swimsuit, "I figured you didn't know where your suits were." She commented.

"You are correct" I answer.

She walks over to my drawers and opens a drawer full of swimsuits. "You go change I'll wait for you so you don't have to walk out there alone," She says kindly.

I pick out a green bikini that has little hearts all over it and some short jean shorts. I go in the bathroom and change. When I walk out Maka is looking out at the pool and I notice her eyes are following Soul.

"If you two aren't already going out, you should go out" I say from behind her scaring her.

"W-what? He probably doesn't even notice me as anything other than his meister and besides I don't like him that way!" She blushes.

I laugh at that and walk out she follows behind me blushing. As soon as we walk outside all eyes are on us. I notice that Souls eyes are locked on Maka. We start walking towards the pool and I "accidentally" trip and push her in falling towards Soul. He reaches out and pulls her into what looks like a hug and I grab a camera that I found earlier and snap a picture without them knowing.

Everyone else saw what I did and laughed. I smiled realizing this is the first time I have been with kids my age and not worried about taking care of the kids at the orphanage, it was nice. I climb onto the diving board and instinctively do a perfect dive. We all laugh, talk, and swim until dinner time.

I climb out of the pool seeing that it's six o'clock. I ask everyone if they want to stay and wait for me to make dinner. They all agree to stay. From ten years of learning to cook, I've made myself a pretty amazing cook. After about an hour, I come out of the kitchen with eight bowls of noodles, eight bowls of salad, eight cups of water, and a plate that has eight slices of watermelon that we can all have outside after dinner. I call everyone in the dining room for dinner and they all are amazed at what I made. I don't consider it much, but they found it amazing.

After dinner everyone got into pajamas I look at them and Soul says, "Lord Death wants us to stay with you until you have a meister. He said something about Kishins really loving your soul type and that we have to stay with you for your safety." Everyone gapes at Soul and Maka replies "So you can pay attention!" everyone laughs at that.

I go into the dining room and pick up all of the dishes and start washing them. When I get back out of the kitchen I find the boys playing video games so I leave them alone and go up to my room. I see Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki all on the floor talking when I walk in they all shut up and Patty turns around with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh oh" I say as I'm tackled.

"We have some questions and want answers!"Patty says.

" Patty let the poor girl go,"Liz scolds.

Patty gets off of me and I crawl onto my bed, "Fire away" I say.

"First do you have a boyfriend?" Liz asks "n-no" I stammer. Now that I think about it I never had friends at my old school.

"Neither do any of us" She replies grouchily.

Tsubaki then slips out of the room and comes back with five bowls of ice cream and hands each of us one. "So we can become more acquainted with your life why don't you tell us everything you don't mind people knowing." Tsubaki suggested.

"Well I never knew my father, my mother and brother were killed by a Kishin when I was five. That's when I met Kid and Lord Death they apologized for the meister being incapable of catching up to the Kishin and my mom not having a meister with her. I was then sent to the orphanage where I was beaten whenever our house mother came home drunk and otherwise I just took care of the other kids. I learned to Swim and fight after I went to our local gym and talked to someone and they agreed to help out a poor orphan. Then I met Maka and Soul and got my letter to the DWMA and that was today. Oh and I got our house mother into jail today after she tried to beat another kid," I finished my small story and everyone had their mouths wide open.

After an awkward silence I got up and grabbed my Pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed. I put all the dirty clothes into a hamper and went over to the dresser where I grabbed a hairbrush and jumped on my bed. I started to brush my hair as everyone looked down not knowing what to say. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and someone gasps.

"Your hair has three stripes that only go halfway on the underside" Maka whispers.

"Is that unusual?" I ask.

Maka replies, "That is very unusual."

* * *

***Gasp* What is this?! If you want to know you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I'm pretty sure you can guess though XP Thanks to Noelleluvskid for editing my stuff cause i'm reaaaally bad at editing my own stuff :P Hope you liked the chapter ^^**


	3. Danger around every corner

**Sorry it took forever, I have been super busy! I don't own Soul Eater and here is a cookie for reading again! *Hands everyone a cookie of their choice* Thank You :D**

* * *

"But Kid's hair is like that…except his are white and on the opposite side of his head! It can't be that unusual if even he is willing to be uneven!" I plead. I don't want to feel different right after I felt like I finally fit in.

"Well Kid is a..." She trailed off in mid sentence, "And it's possible that you could be... But, the stripes are black and on the under...Well in that one book it said that that is possible just very rare...," She went on never fully making since.

"Maka just get on with it already!" Soul snapped. We all jumped and looked at the doorway. Soul and Kid were standing in the doorway and we never noticed.

"W-what are you doing here." Tsubaki stammered.

"We were going to ask what you guys wanted to do tomorrow since it's Lilium's last day before going to my dad's school," Kid said, "But now we want to know why her hair is that big of a deal.

"Well, it's possible she is a Shinigami…" Maka started off.

I interrupted her with "WHAT?" I was then shushed by everyone else, as if, them knowing is more important.

"It's possible, well you all know how Lord Death doesn't visit everyone that is killed by a Kishin with his son, or go to their funerals, but he did visit Lilium and he feels like it's his fault. Now it is very rare to have a weapon shinigami most of them, like kid, are meisters. I did read in one book about Shinigamis that they only have male children that end up as meisters 99% of the time, but if a Shinigami has a daughter which is very rare she will be the opposite of her brother/brothers. So I'm thinking she could be the daughter of Lord Death," Maka finished with her facts as I tried to take all this in, but I couldn't quite get a grasp on it. I didn't understand how the father I never knew was Lord Death.

"So is she an especially strong weapon or something?" Liz asked.

"Yes, she is very powerful and can fit with any soul wavelength. So whatever meister gets her as a partner will be super lucky," Maka said in awe.

Everyone looked at me, like they expected me to be different now that they knew more about me. I quickly took my hair down to hide the stripes wanting everyone to stop staring. I think they all realized that it was rude and all looked down at once.

"So uhm…tomorrow what should we do?" Kid asked to break the silence. I looked up at what could be my brother and so did everyone else.

"BASKETBALL BASKETBALL" Patty cheered.

"We didn't do that today, so we could do that. Is that alright everyone?" Maka asked. No one objected so we all agreed to do that. The boys went downstairs and all the girls look at me.

"Don't worry nothing's changed even though we think you're a Shinigami," Tsubaki assured. I smiled at her and we all just sat there eating ice cream. I yawned and we all looked at the time. It was 10:30 p.m. so we decided it would be best to go to sleep and wake up earlier. The girls separated into different rooms of the house and I curled up under the covers of my bed.

_We were fighting and about to be finished off. My meister was going to die if I didn't do something so I changed back and was slashed through the stomach. _

I gasp as I wake up from my nightmare. I look over at the clock, 4:15 a.m. there's no way in hell I'm going back to sleep so I get out of bed and walk downstairs. I see the boys knocked out Kid lying perfectly even on the sofa, Soul sprawled out in a chair, and Black Star looked as if he was trying to hug the chair.

I giggled to myself and went into the kitchen. I started making my famous pancakes. I had made sixteen by the time the other girls woke up I looked at the pile on the plate and made four more. I was so used to making huge amounts that I didn't know what to do. I looked at who else walked in the kitchen and saw all the girls except patty.

"Where's Patty, I figured she would get up when you guys got up," I asked.

"Never wake up Patty or Kid. Just trust me on that one," Liz said grouchily.

"Or Soul," Maka added.

"Don't forget to never wake up Black Star," Tsubaki added in quickly.

I laughed and started to cook up some bacon. I think as soon as the smell drifted into the living room the boys started to wake up.

"I smell bacon," Black Star mumbled and walked like a zombie into the kitchen.

"BACON!" we all heard a voice yell from upstairs.

"Patty's awake," Liz said rolled her eyes.

I laughed and just kept making bacon. I set down eight plates and glasses on the table once the bacon was done. Everyone laughed, talked and ate, it felt like I was back at the orphanage and I laughed, too, because I finally felt like I didn't have to take care of anyone for once.

Everyone put their plates and cups in the sink; I looked at the sink and told myself I would do it later. I went upstairs and changed into jean shorts and a green shirt that set my eyes off really well. I smile and put my hair up in a ponytail that swishes along my back, "I should get a haircut soon. It touches my waist," I sigh realizing that's another thing to do.

I walk out of my room and go downstairs to see all the guys and Maka waiting. I guess the others take a longer time to get ready. When they came downstairs we leave and started walking towards the park with the basketball court. Truthfully, I hate playing basketball, but I'm not bad. So, I figured, why not? Suddenly everyone else stopped at the same time.

"Oh no, he's here again!" I hear someone moan.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused not seeing any issues, just some stupid jocks playing.

"He's the problem, I swear if he gives us issues we will just beat him up! Because I'm the biggest star around," Black Star boasted pointing at the tallest and the most muscled guy there who looked like he would beat anyone up just because he could.

"Yeah!" Soul joined in and they started running towards the guy who just punched them. This sent them flying towards us. I decided to do this myself.

"You guys stay here, I'll get us one of the courts just wait here," I say and walk towards the jocks. "Hey, you shouldn't hog all of the courts, my friends and I would like to use one of them," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Go to..." He looked at me and for a moment I felt terrified because he was a giant.

"Why, hello there cutie, are you admiring our skills," He said in a flirtatious tone that for some reason. It was obviously used so often that I felt offended.

"Sorry, I truly couldn't care less for basket ball players. My friends and I wanted to play basket ball, but you and your friends are taking up all the courts. Would you mind sharing?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Why would you want to hang out with those losers? We are much cooler," He said and put an arm around my waist. I fling all of my weight into my arms as I swing them back into a flip and kick him in the face with both legs causing him to let go of me. I then jump back in the air and on my way back down I kick him in the side of the face causing him to fall.

"Never touch a girl you don't know you fool!" I growl as he gets up and runs off with his friends. "It's safe now!" I call over to everyone else. They all walk over stunned. "Has anyone else noticed we jump really high and land really awesome too?" I asked.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. We can just jump on buildings. It could be part of being a meister and weapon," Maka said while, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok just checking," I said with a laugh. The game started soon after with Patty, Liz, Kid, and Soul on a team. Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka and I were on the other. It was mostly Soul against Black Star, but it was still fun. We then, walked over to the nearest restaurant and ate sandwiches. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out, playing games, and just having fun.

We went back home for dinner and I was kicked out of the kitchen by the other girls. So, I just played video games with the guys until dinner was ready. I kept beating Black Star and having to run from him, which, wasn't too hard because I could easily hide and he wasn't good at being quiet.

The girls came out of the kitchen with curry that looked fantastic and tasted it too. After a while, everyone else went to sleep and I snuck into the kitchen to do dishes.

As I was scrubbing one of the plates I felt as I was being stared out and looked out the window to see eyes glowing in my directions. I walk outside with my hands in weapon form. The glowing eyes dash forward along with long white snarling teeth.

* * *

**What now?! Well just wait for the next chapter to see :D Thanks for reading :3**


	4. First Day

**Yay! On to the next chapter, don't own soul eater blah blah :P just have fun reading it i'm doing my best but I have been busy so I stay up late working on this, if something realllllly weird happens that's just the time talking.**

* * *

I jump on the roof and the glowing eyes and snarling teeth follow me actually jumping over me. It looked as though this Kishin was more animal than human. We both raced towards each other. Metal clashed against teeth I realized I won't be able to win in a contest of strength. I back up and he jumps at me. I slide under his belly and cut him deeply. He falls down still glaring at me, dying slowly. Even though it's an evil creature, I didn't want to watch it suffer so I take my hand and thrust it between his eyes and his body disappears leaving behind blood and a Kishin soul. I quickly eat the soul loving the taste and jump off the roof.

I see everyone, but Kid, Liz, and Patty in the living room. I guess they heard our little battle on the roof and went to check it out only to be a little late.

"Where the hell were you?!" Soul yells when I step inside.

He and everyone else paused and looked at me. I felt awkward so I looked down and saw that my arm was bleeding and I was covered in Kishin belly blood.

"There was a Kishin outside, I took care of it," I said quietly feeling like a little kid being scolded for eating all their Halloween candy without permission.

"You took care of it, by yourself?" Maka gasped.

Everyone looked shocked as if the idea was completely ludicrous. I just nodded because I didn't want to explain that I had been doing that since I was little.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and bandage my arm," I say and run up the stairs.

I run into the bathroom that is connected to my room and lock the door. I feel as if I did something wrong and sink to the floor I look at my wound I didn't even realize I had, until I got inside. I started to realize if I didn't clean it soon, I would have blood all over the floor to clean. When I get out of the shower I bandaged the gaping wound with lots of gauze and decided not to give myself stitches.

I changed into pajamas and go to bed. I didn't want anyone else to be upset or worried so this way I stayed in one place.

I woke up with a gasp. I had the same dream as last time. I brush out my hair and change into a black skirt with white stitching design that goes from left bottom to right top and goes to mid thigh. I match it with a white shirt and black stitching that went from bottom right to left top so it looked as if they connected. It was a one shoulder shirt, but I figured that was okay, because Liz and Patty wore half shirts. I put on black boots that went up to mid calf and black and white striped gloves that went a little past the elbows, but the fingers were cut off.

I walk downstairs and see Maka reading and drinking tea.

"Good morning," I whisper not wanting to accidentally wake anyone else up.

She acknowledges me with a nod, but looks too sucked into her book to do much more.

I make myself a bowl of cereal and eat it quickly, then go and brush my teeth and put make up on.

"GET UP!" I hear Maka yell into the room where the boys sleep.

I laugh and put on a necklace that had a green soul on it and put in earrings with skulls dangling down. I look at my silver ring that was my mothers and sigh.

I walk out of the room, I see the boys and Patty eating really quickly and rushing around getting ready while Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka hurry them already ready. I hop downstairs to wait for everyone to get ready.

In less than five minutes we were ready to leave. We all walked up to the DWMA.

When we arrive, they leave me with the rest of the new kids and go to their class. I look around and realize that everyone is sitting down in chairs so I sit in the closest chair, everyone looks like they feel. The same as I do; they have no clue what to do.

"Heeeellllloooooo!" I hear a funny voice call out as I see Death walk to the front. "Welcome to your first year at the DWMA you will all be in the same class and for the next week you all will be choosing who your meister or weapon will be. So try not to be too shy and just talk to people. Now if Lilium Weapon and Phoenix Meister please come talk to me. Have fun and be safe!" Death finished his welcome speech.

I am speechless not knowing why he would want me up there for, but I slowly walk from the back of the room to the front to talk to death and I see someone on the opposite side of the room do the same thing as I am.

The whole room is staring at the two of us and then they start to get up to converse.

I walk up to Lord Death at the same time as the Phoenix guy does.

"Ah, great to see you both! Lilium I am aware that Maka figured out what you were and told the group. She was correct, you are my daughter," Lord Death confessed.

I gaped, not understanding how he would know that.

The Phoenix kids eyes got wide and just looked at me while he said, "I've never heard of a female Shinigami." His red eyes widened completely stupefied.

"Lilium, this is Phoenix. He is also a Shinigami, one of my friend's son. I'm not sure, but I thought you guys would make a good pairing so just talk, okay? Oh, look at the time I have things to take care of," Dea- I mean my father said, walking off.

"Erm, Hi," Phoenix said, trying to break the ice.

I looked at him and I understood why he was named Phoenix he had fiery hair that looked as if it could not be tamed and eyes that seemed to have flames in them. He seemed dangerous, but gentle at the same time and as if he was in a rush getting ready this morning.

He was very handsome and taller than me, by maybe 4 or 5 inches so I felt kind of short.

I smiled, "Hey." Then a phone went off and I realized it was in my bag. I don't remember having a cell phone and I blush realizing that it was rude to answer a phone in front of him.

"I'm... uhm... sorry," I squeak and find the phone in my bag.

The screen read "_1 missed call __**Maka :D"**_.

I realize they must have gotten the phone for me. Suddenly, I get a text _"Answer the call! We want to ask you how everything is going! –Maka." _

"Oh, gosh what awful timing," Phoenix says from behind me with a laugh.

I realize he read the message, and I blush. "It's one of my friends here, she wants to make sure I'm talking to people and it's all going well I'm sure," I say embarrassed.

"Call them back! I wonder what kind of people they are."

I look at him realizing everyone would love him, he is just like them.

"Want to come with me and meet them after school or during lunch?" I ask.

"Well, sure, but first before we become partners I need to see what kind of weapon you are."

I nod and we walk outside with the other new kids, who are still trying to find someone to become partners with.

He grabs my hand and I change into a double sided sword. Along the blades there was a fire design that had never been there before.

"Whoa, one hilt for two swords. The perfect weapon," He says amazed.

I smile and I feel perfect my soul doesn't even have to adjust it's already a perfect match for his. I change back and say "Uhm, are we partners?" He looks at me his eyes wide

"You have to ask?"

I laugh at that realizing it was a stupid question, "No, just thought I should," I reply.

"Well now that we are partners, now what?" He asks confused.

"I have no idea" I replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I have never had a boy in a story that I made up before so I have one of my guy friends helping me, yay :D well I'll update when I can :)**


	5. Siren

**Sorry, life has been centered around school so it's going to take a few months between chapters. Otherwise this is the same as the last few, don't own Soul Eater, and please be nice.**

* * *

I felt a vibration coming from my bag.

"They really want to know how things are, don't they," Phoenix said with a goofy smile.

"_DAM U CLL MAKA BAK SHE IZ WORRYD_" This time I got a text from Black Star. I sigh and call Maka back.

"Why didn't you answer my call or my text, I was worried," Maka asked as soon as she picked up.

"I was busy talking to my new partner, his name is Phoenix," I say in a tone that would suggest she should know that.

"Well there is a Kishin in the school, we have been told not to touch it unless it goes to attack us; Lord Death wants to see what you new kids do. We have been tracking it to make sure no one gets hurt but it seems to be looking for something and his heading straight for you guys," She says exasperated.

"I understand, we will get rid of it," I say with no doubt. I was just about to tell Phoenix what was going on when the door was busted down by a Kishin. No doubt the Kishin that's looking for something. It put it's nose to the ground and stops at my chair then goes to the front and starts following us out to the more open area when it smells me closer it starts to gallop towards us. Phoenix understands what's going on without me having to say anything and he grabs my wrist and I transform. We Dash towards the Kishin that was running at us we break through the nose area of his face knowing that he had excellent smell, then ripped through the side of his face. I transform back and take the soul that replaced the evil carcass, eating it loving the taste. We all face the area where my father was talking earlier and see him clapping as if this was a show.

"Normally the first year is just for getting down the basics of being able to move your partner around and trying to get a few easier Kishin but considering that you were able to kill that Kishin in one move I'm going to move you two up a grade." Lord Death- I mean- my dad is really weird. Was this his idea of entertainment? If so, what a sick bastard someone could have gotten hurt. Black Star breaks through the already busted down door.

"Awwww! I REALLY WANTED TO KILL THAT BASTARD! THAT WAY EVERYONE HERE COULD SEE WHAT A START I AM!" he yells as he dashes in, Tsubaki closely behind. Maka and Soul seem to appear from the shadows along with Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"That's fantastic; it means you will be in class with us," Maka says with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice," I say feeling a little dizzy at all of today's events and it isn't even lunch time yet. Next thing I know the room is spinning and I'm falling.

I wake up in a room with lots of white beds and a few kids in the beds across the room one even had his whole body patched up. I look to my other side and see Phoenix passed out in a chair next to me. He looks five years younger right now. It's funny how people look younger when they are sleeping. I move my toes to make sure my feet are fine and then I wiggle my fingers.

"Nice to see you're awake, I was going to start the dissection but this youngster and your father wouldn't let me. It's rare you meet a female Shinigami so I figured I would experiment," A man who looked like a handsome Frankenstein's monster said in a way that made shivers run down my spine. I could tell he wasn't joking.

Phoenix wakes up with a jolt and an odd noise knocking the chair out from under him. I laugh as he looks up at us; he jumps up and tackles the Frankenstein man who had a knife way too close too my head for my liking. Phoenix goes flying across the room as if the man had an electric field around him. He slammed into the wall and Maka and Soul run in the room.

"We heard a noi-" Maka trailed off.

"It's just Stein," Soul said as if this was something normal for this man to do something like that to students.

Phoenix got up from his place on the ground and again charged at Stein but Maka took a book and slammed it on his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"He's fine; I figured this would hurt less than being hit by Dr. Stein's soul," Maka replied to the horrified look I was giving her.

Being hit by someone's soul? Is that even possible? I think to myself. I look up at Stein summoning up my strength to try and see his soul, I gasp as I see it. His soul is like a force field surrounding him, powerful, giant, and dangerous. My mind becomes foggy again and I fade into the darkness.

_Blood flowing everywhere, Waterfalls of blood. I hear a song being sung I follow it to its owner. I stop in front of a beautiful lady that looks as if she is beckoning me._

_ "Come to me my child_

_ Kill them all_

_ Sing with me and all our friends_

_ Ruin them all_

_ Sing of blood_

_ My little siren_

_ Sing of blood my doll_

_ One day you will_

_ Ruin them all..."_

_I walk closer to the women. Her long black hair cascading down her back and eyes red as blood burning into my soul. She reaches one hand out palm open and I lay my finger tips over hers. Suddenly I feel a stinging in my arm and I look down. Climbing up my left hand is red as blood vines, tattoos._

_ "...Time is running out_

_ My little siren_

_ Kill them all_

_ Ruin them all."_

_The woman sings the last bit of her song and disappears leaving me aching for more music._

I hear a far off screaming and the soft touch of fingers on my face.

"Lilium, Lilium, it's okay Lilium. Phoenix get over here she is screaming again and I can't calm her," A feminine voice says in a worried voice.

Phoenix, I roll the name around in my head. I like it; it's a good name, a strong name, a red name. I can feel myself get irritated because the screaming won't stop. I feel something warm climb on top of me and grab my face. Two strong hands are gripping my face.

"Flower, wake up flower. Lilly wake up, it's okay they can't get you. I won't let them please wake up," A voice that I feel like I have known my whole life says comfortingly. I open my eyes and all I see is a forest fire of red.

"You're awake!" Phoenix exclaims.

"You're hair is in my face," I reply calmly and brush his hair out of his eyes.

"I uhm- glad you are awake." He stammers and climbs off me.

I blush realizing that he was on top of me. I look past him and see Maka standing at the edge of my bed.

"You've been knocked out for a while now 4 days to be exact," Maka says and gives a look to Phoenix you could tell they were talking without actually speaking.

"What is it?" I ask wanting to know what they don't want me knowing.

"Well you…" Maka trailed off.

"You talk in your sleep. Actually you sing. You sing a beautifully disturbing song that can be heard for miles. Your song…it makes people follow it and then you start to scream and all the people that were under your spell… well let's just say everyone has a different side effect," Phoenix explained in a way that made it sound like a horrible curse.

"Have I been doing this for the past three days? What are the words?" I say frantically and horrified. Maka nods and then hands me a paper.

_Night one:_

_ Lilium has been singing in a new language for 3 hours now, I'm sure the whole city is outside of her house by now, we have actually had to fight people so no one breaks in._

_She stopped singing and is screaming. Injuries occurred, but no deaths, some people tried to kill one another. Phoenix is trying to get the screaming to stop. Lilium is developing a tattoo on her arm of vines. It climbs up her arm more and more every hour and the more it climbs the louder the screams get._

_Phoenix found if she is about pinned down she will stop screaming._

_Night two:_

_ More singing, I don't understand why Lord Death needs this documented. I have headphones on so I can't hear her and the whole city has been given headphones too. They work like radios so we can talk to each other and not hear her._

_ Screaming, more tattoo, Phoenix stopped her_

_ Singing: 2 hours_

_Screaming: 1 hour_

_Tattoo growth rate: Seemed to be growing by the minutes_

_Night 3_

_Singing: 1 hour _

_Screaming: Endless _

_Tattoo growth rate: Seconds, it just keeps growing_

* * *

**I felt like it needed a strange twist, and strange it is. Well thanks for reading. Please Review it :)**


	6. Unanswered Questions

**I got complained at for not having editing skills...so here is the fixed one. Still don't say rude things and I don't own Soul Eater (duh) well have fun**

* * *

"Different language…" I murmur to myself as if it was going to help me understand what just happened.

"I'm going to call your dad and tell him you are awake, by the way since I know this thought would come up, we tried to put you in a soundproof room and all the sound proofness of it melted away," Phoenix said, sounding very un-intelligent.

I can see his reasoning for telling Lord Death I'm awake it means he doesn't have to worry about everyone that lives miles around, but I still feel like I don't want him to know. I just nod and stare at my hands that I folded in my lap when I sat up. Time passed with Maka staring at me and the soft murmur of Phoenix on the phone outside my room. I take my legs out from under the covers and swing them off the bed. I walk to the shower shutting the bathroom door behind me and let the cool water wash away with my worries.

I come out of the bathroom in a robe and wet hair framing my face. I go to my closet and stare at my clothes realizing I don't know what the weather is like outside.

"It's cold out today" Maka says to my back.

I grab worn jeans, a red shirt that caught my eye, and red boots. I go to my dresser and get socks, and other items. I go back to the bathroom and change because I'm not sure when Phoenix will charge through the door.

I brush through my long hair seeing all the different color show up as it dried. Reds, browns, black, gold, silver, and even pinks and blues were in undertones. I had never colored my hair before so it confused me how I could have unnatural colors in my hair. I wipe away fog from the mirror and look at my eyes. Green as the plains today, sky blue, or Onyx black tomorrow, maybe even jade, or ruby. I have peculiar eyes too. I see how the shirt accents my hour glass figure and how it lights up the shades of red in my hair and a peculiar ring around the pupil in my eye.

I lean closer to the mirror to see the ring of red and gasp because no matter how much my eyes change there has never been a ring especially not the color of blood. I back away from the mirror slowly examining my eyes with every step until I bump into the wall. I quickly walk out of the bathroom shutting the door behind me with a loud thump. I look around to see that Maka left the room and I grab a black leather coat that goes down to the floor, my cell phone, and a hair tie and jump out my window on to the roof. I quickly put the coat on and stuff the phone into a pocket and then stalk off in the direction of the school. I must talk with my father and see who my mother really was.

I walk straight through the school doors and into the Death room. As soon as I walk in I see my brother, father, and meister all in chairs around a table with one chair pulled out and waiting. I walk towards the chair and sit down. I shoulder my coat off and it drapes around the corners of the chair I put my hands on the arms of the chair, cross my legs, and lean back into the chair.

"We were wondering if you would leave without telling anyone, and obviously you did because no one told us you were on the way; this is really weird because they were at posts in front of the house and around the house," Phoenix said with a way that made it seem like he was just talking to the air.

"I climbed on the roof. Now father you know why I'm here please answer my questions," I spoke directly to the man in front of me not cutting corners, just being as blunt as I can without yelling to tell me who my mother was and what she was. He opened his mouth to speak but a ringing from what seemed to be a wall made him close it and stand up. He sent us out of the room and went to the wall. After a while of me glaring at both of the boys and them staring at their shoes the door opened up.

"You three should get ready for the party tonight, go on home; I'll talk to you all about this later Lilium," Death said directing the last comment at me.

"Party? What party?" I say terrified. I've never been one for social gatherings.

"The party is the Hallows Eve party that the DWMA hosts for meister and weapons to get to know each other," Kid answered with a tone of superiority.

"But didn't something bad happen at the last Hallows Eve party?" Phoenix asked stupidly

"No," I replied before Kid could "That party was for the founding of the DWMA, and it's not like Asura is under the school to be revived anymore anyways," I finished.

"Correct! Don't forget your costumes! Byyyyyeeeee," my father said and slammed the door in our faces. I made a little whimpering sound and both boys turned in the opposite direction of the door. They each grabbed one of my arms and started to drag me away from it. I plant my feet down and turn around smacking them both on the back of the head for dragging me away and start walking towards home. We walk into the main entrance area of the DWMA and get stared at by a bunch of kids on their way to class as we walk out of the school and back home.

"What the hell was that all about?" I exclaim, not understanding what the stares were for. Phoenix and Kid look at me incredulously. "Really, What?!"

"Not only are you the first female shinigami in who knows how long, you are probably part siren, the whole school knows that. Which would explain how you are female because they can't have sons," Kid answers in his superior tone.

"But I had a brother. He died with mom when the Kishin attacked," I protested.

"Well it may not have been your real brother, and that may not have actually been a Kishin. It could have been the 'cleanup crew' Father should be able to explain more later," Kid explained.

I sighed and looked down at my feet; my head was swirling with unanswered questions. Who was my mother? What was she? Who killed her and my brother? Was my brother actually my brother? Was my brother a normal human even? We stop in front of my house and walk inside. I take off my shoes and wander towards the couch, I collapse face first completely exhausted.

"We better get you into a costume, meow," I hear from behind me.

I look up and see a busty woman with purple hair and a witch's hat. I jump into a sitting position realizing I've never seen this woman before and that she probably shouldn't be in my house.

"B-Blair!" Soul exclaimed.

I quickly look around for where the spiky haired boy was and realize that he's in the chair next to the couch.

"Soul!" The woman cooed as she went and jumped on him. I sigh realizing it's one of their friends as a fountain of blood spurts from Soul's nose. I then realize she said something about putting me in a costume. I look at her horrified not only because she was mauling Souls face with her bust but because she thought she could get me into a costume.

"Did you say costume?" I said to her with as much horror as I could imagine. "You are never getting me into a costume."

She grinned at me and then I felt something hit me and I blacked out.

I woke up to voices yelling at each other.

"This would have been easier if you didn't knock her out Blair!" A familiar voice complained

"Oh, who cares just finish her hair," A voice I didn't fully know whined back.

"Almost done with the makeup," another voice said.

"With all this work or without it she really is a Femme Fatale. Wow I would give her a stick to beat all the boys off if she weren't already a weapon," Someone commented and everyone laughed.

"She's moving!" The person who said something about makeup mentioned.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Kid standing in front of me with eye liner staring at his masterpiece. He gasped and started fixing something small. I just sat there stunned that I was having makeup put on me without my consent. I feel my hair getting pulled gently and tucked up into a pin. I glance to my left and see Patty painting my left hand sea foam green. I glance to my right and see Liz painting my hands a deep ocean blue. I look at what I'm wearing and am puzzled because I was in a tank top and shorts.

"Done!" Kid exclaimed after he finished admiring his work.

I looked up at him and saw him in a white tuxedo perfectly ironed crisp and clean. Anyone would say perfect. He was then pushed out the door by the woman with purple hair, Blair.

"Put this on Siren," Blair said and draped a beautiful blue dress on my bed. Then she set down two beautiful black wings next to the dress and walked out.

"She's just grumpy because we didn't let her play with the wings," Maka explained from behind me, "Done," she said cheerfully and I felt a little tug on the back of my head. I'm lead to a mirror and what I see makes my mouth drop. My hair is all pinned up in back except for a few strands that were allowed to frame my face, the ones surrounding my face had a gentle curl to them and the way the light shined down on them made them shine silver and gold. The back of my hair was beautifully pinned as a Greek goddess might have had her hair. My makeup was stunning silver eye shadow with gold and black too and the eye liner crawled into vines down from my eyes and on to my cheeks. The lipstick was blood red with specks of gold and silver. I looked at my eyes and saw that they even changed for the festivities for they were deep sea blue with sea foam green, silver, and gold specks. I thought it was weird how Greek and Roman everything was looking and how Blair called me Siren, and someone called me Femme Fatale and then it hit me.

"My costume is a siren isn't it?" I said sourly.

The girls laugh and nod. Patty closes the door and I'm helped out of the tank top and then with putting on the dress so I don't mess up the hair or makeup. I go in front of the mirror to examine the dress. It was a little above my knees with a almost translucent blue over skirt that was short in front but long in back. The sleeves were the same material as the over skirt and were very large. I lifted my arms and the sleeves just draped down never ending it seemed. It went down into a large V-neck that made me blush. Maka had me sit down and she put a small tiara placed in my hair so it wouldn't fall off and then I realized I had long spiraling diamond earrings in and gold and silver bands on my fingers. I felt like I looked to normal for all these magnificent designs and clothes. I shudder as I feel some sort of glue on my back and realize the wings were being put on my back with special glue. I look towards my neck and see the most normal of everything on me. My mother's silver ring attached to a simple sliver chain. I sigh in relief to know that I still have it on me. I look to my feet and see that my toes were painted the same way as my fingers and silver open toed shoes.

Everyone is chit chatting merrily about the party while they finish putting last details on me and themselves. I join in on the conversation and before we know it the wings are dry and it's time to leave. Everyone heads to the door

"I'll be with you in a moment," I say and they all leave. The tattoo on my arm starts to burn and I let out a scream _tonight_ a voice whispers in my head, "No!" I cry out in a whisper and then leave the room.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyed :)**


	7. So close, on many accounts

I didn't forget about y'all! I've been busy. Welp still don't own soul eater and please be nice.

* * *

Phoenix POV:

"I can't wait! I heard that Kyriako was going to be the DJ this year!" Maka said excitedly. You could see Soul suppress a groan.

"That's the weird girl in our class right?" Soul asked like he hoped she would say no.

"MAAAKKKAA CHOP! She's not weird she's eccentric," Maka pointedly said as she hit Soul on the head with an encyclopedia.

I look up the stairs because I hear a door squeak and coming from the dark hallway I see a shape. I shift my feet so I can go into a fighting stance cause all I see is glowing eyes and last I knew Lilium had eyes but they sure couldn't glow. The figure steps out of the dark and steps onto the first stair. It's Lilium, but she seems distracted. I watch her as she glides down the steps her dress falling behind her looking like the ocean. All of a sudden, she misses a step and starts to fall. I dash towards her, up the stairs, and I catch her before she tumbles down the rest of them. Then I realize I didn't catch my own balance and we both fall backwards. We land with a thud and she quickly climbs off of me and helps me up.

"Never sacrifice yourself for me like that again," She whispers in my ear icily and then glares at me.

I take a step back stunned because when she slanted her eyes like that they turned red. Everyone else just giggled at the failed attempt to save her and then we all walk out the door. Soul and Maka speed off on Soul's motorcycle, Patty and Liz turn into guns and Kid carries them on Beelzebub. Lilium looks at me quizzically and I realize the only way she has ever gone to school is from the rooftops.

"See You There! AHAHAHA WE WILL GET THERE LAST AND MAKE A BIG SCENE WAHOOOO!" Black Star yelled and started to dash off in the wrong direction.

"Wait BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki called worriedly and ran off after him. I sigh at the odd pair as they dash off. I pull out my Asmodeus one of the brothers of Kid's Beelzebub.

"Only seven of these guys exist," I say over my shoulder to Lilium, hoping I wouldn't look like a total fool after I, somehow, already pissed her off.

"That's really cool, so I'm guessing they are named after the seven princes of hell? If that's true, then that means you have Lust and Kid has Gluttony cause each prince is also a deadly sin." She giggles.

Well, she doesn't seem mad at me anymore. I get on and beckon to her so she gets on behind me.

"Hold on tight," I say and she grabs around my waist.

We stay like that until we get to the school and she jumps off. I press the trigger button on Asmodeus and Lilium stands by my side as I stuff him in my pocket. I glance at her arm and see the tattoo slightly glowing under the slightly translucent sleeve. I glance up at her face and see her smirk. She starts to glide away and I realize I never told her the name was Asmodeus. So, how did she know that it's lust? As a matter of fact, how does she even know about the seven princes and what each one stands for?

I catch up to her and walk behind her in case she loses her step on the way to the doors. We walk in and we hear and feel dubstep pounding through the room and vibrating through the walls. We get to the center of the room seeing so many people masked when the lights come up on the front of the room and we see Lord Death standing tall in a beam of light.

"Hey, Hiya and Hello!" He said cheerfully as Kid took his place in the light.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to our…" Kid said, but was interrupted by Black Star.

"Everyone look at me!" Black Star yelled hanging from the light above Kid. Kid tried to carry on his speech, but he and Black Star started to pummel each other.

I hear a small sigh come from Lilium and she starts to walk up to the stage. I start to follow her and then I realize she is just going to finish what her brother started. She walks up on stage where kid was standing and starts to open her mouth but then her arm started to glow. Her left eye turned sea storm. It actually looked like it was showing a story of a ship being wrecked by a siren. The other eye turned the color of blood. Her fake wings then fell off and real ones took their place. She opened her mouth and started to sing. Everyone started to move towards her hypnotically. No this can't be! She can't mean for this to happen! Is she going to kill them all? I need a sound loud enough that no one can hear her anymore. I look around and see the place where Kyriako was standing. I start to shove through the crowd until I get behind the machine I put on the first track I see and defining loud Dubstep vibrates through the floor again. Everyone comes out of their trance and I jump on Lilium and drag her behind the stage.

"What the Hell?!" I yell at her.

"Hell…?" she whispers as if the word seems all too familiar to her, "Momma's there, well kind of. She's not dead…One of Asmodeus' kishins took her to him; he always has had a thing for sirens. He thinks my life is interesting because I shouldn't be alive; I'm a freak of nature..." She seemed to be looking straight through me into the netherworlds because her eyes were on me, but not focused. Her eyes started to focus in on me and started to turn a pink color.

**Liliums POV**

My face is on fire, I hope he doesn't notice. I don't know what's going on, one second I'm walking on towards the stage to finish the speech and next Phoenix has me pinned down behind the stage with a confused look on his face. He has me pinned down...! Alarms started to go off in my head this wasn't a good or usual thing.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me now," I growl at my partner

"What do you mea- Oh gosh this is not what it looks like I promise, please understand," He gushed out and got off of me, "You started to go all siren crazy on stage! Almost killed a room full of people and then I started music so loud it drowned you out and then tackled you and then you said some crazy stuff!" He said in one breath.

"Oh no. I didn't think that could happen when I was conscious, but it explains why I can't remember anything." I felt embarrassed and horrified. I truly am a monster. "What did I say?" I asked feebly.

"We'll talk about it later, why don't we just enjoy the dance while it lasts?" He said with a grin on his face as he stood up and offered me his hand.

I smiled back up at him and took his hand. We disappear into the crowd and no one seemed to notice anything. I feel the music beat time with my heart and soul. I start to sway to the music and can feel my wings expand just slightly as my hips keep time my body started to move to the music. Everyone around me had stopped dancing and was staring but I couldn't stop I felt like one with the music. Some people got out there phones to take pictures or record I looked at my arms and saw silver tribal tattoos hugging them. I saw the same design on my legs too. Where the silver and red met, it seemed to be a fight between the two for dominance.

Too soon, a slow song started to play and I stopped dancing, people got into couples and were dancing. I looked around and saw my brother and his guns doing some weird unexplainable dance, Tsubaki and Black Star were dancing, Maka and Soul too. I look towards Phoenix and he bows and puts out a hand in a jokingly manner. I take his hand and we start to waltz. I looked at him confused. I didn't know he knew how to dance.

"Mom made me take lessons when I was younger" He mumbled.

I giggled. He started to lean closer to me and my face felt like it was on fire again. He started to come towards me like he was going to kiss me and I panic. I dodge his face and rip myself from his arms. Tears start to form in my eyes. I don't understand my own reaction I can't handle it and run out of the school.

"Lilium!" I hear him call from behind me.

I let out a sob and run down a dark alley to hide from him. Suddenly, I hear a deep unnatural breathing next to me...

* * *

Hope you liked :)


End file.
